Spilled Milk
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: A tiny mishap at Maid Latte leads to a major moment between our favorite, hopeless lovebirds :3 FLUFF.


**My very first fanfic for Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! More are on the way as well! Enjoooy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!**

**

* * *

**

Spilled Milk

"I…I can't believe this…" Misaki groaned, glaring around Maid Latte as though she had just been asked to dye her hair green.

The Café was fairly full of customers, as it normally was, but the only issue was that the other maids had all either taken the day off or called in sick, all except for Satsuki. Either way; Misaki was the only real waitress there today.

"Erika-san, Subaru-san, Honoka-san…why would they abandon me like this?" She mumbled to herself. "I mean I've been alone like this before, but not with so many customers…" Her eyebrow twitched as her thoughts were cut off and a hyperactive, 30-year-old manager came up from behind her and patted her on the shoulder.

"There, there, Misa-chan!" She chirped. "You still have me, remember? We'll both just have to work extra hard today! Plus, don't forget Usui-kun is helping out today as well!" She beamed.

"Oh. Right." The Seika High President grumbled at the mention of her 'outer space stalker'. "Of _course_ he is…" she sighed.

"That's right." Satsuki went on. "It's just the three of us today so we've all got to work super hard!" she was now cheering like a preppy middle-schooler.

"Yes, yes. I understand." Misaki's shoulders slumped a bit before she straightened up immediately afterward, making her manger jump. "I'll definitely do enough work for all of them today!" Her determined expression broke free and suddenly the sweet, likeable, maid named Misaki Ayuzawa was replaced by the fearsome and ruthless Kaichou of the 80% male population of Seika High School. Satsuki blinked once and sweatdropped before making up an excuse to leave by hearing a new customer entering.

Misaki clenched her fists together, chanted a silent, "Yosh!" and glided over to one of her tables. She greeted her 'masters' cheerfully before taking their orders. Once she had received their desired menu of food, she retreated to the kitchen. As she entered she was about to call out the newest order to the chef, but was rendered unable to do so when she suddenly found said chef staring seductively at her from over the counter.

"Wh…What's with that look? Baka Usui." She growled.

"Eh? What look?" He stared around blankly.

"Don't feign innocence!" She snapped, tearing off the paper from her notepad with the latest order scribbled on it and slapping it down on the counter before him.

"Oh right. Here's the one from a few moments ago." Usui motioned to the opposite counter where a fresh chocolate cake laced in cream and strawberries, running with glaze awaited to be delivered.

"Hah? Already?" She gasped. "So fast?" she glanced quickly at him and he smirked satisfactorily. Misaki suddenly softened a bit and avoided his eyes as she spoke. "Y…You know, just because there's a lot of people and we're short on staff today doesn't mean you have to work that much harder."

"Ah? Misa-chan is worried about me again?" he teased.

"Gahk!" she felt a prickle go up her spine. "W…Who ever said something like that? Baka Usui!" she huffed, stomping across the tiled kitchen floor to retrieve the finished cake. Usui watched her with amused green eyes as she headed for the exit. Yet before she left, she halted and glanced back quickly over her shoulder. "Don't overdo it." She murmured before slipping out.

Usui smiled to himself as he picked up the piece of paper she had left behind and began gathering ingredients. A few moments later, Satsuki entered and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "There sure are a lot of them out there! But it seems they're all willing to wait." She gathered Usui's newest dishes and stepped out again just as Misaki was entering.

"Don't work too hard, manager." She called after her.

"That's _my_ line!" The other woman called back with a smile. Misaki smiled as well before turning back into the kitchen.

"What's next?" Usui asked, sounding bored, since he had already finished all the other dishes faster than the two maids could serve.

"No food just yet." Misaki replied. "Just some milk for some kids to start off." She gathered four empty glasses and filled them with milk before lifting them all carefully yet smoothly with the skill only a maid could conjure up.

"You sure you got it?" Usui watched as she began slowly for the door.

"Yes, I'm fine." She assured him. But as she walked out, a bit of milk spilt over the rim of one of the glasses and splashed onto the floor. "Ah!" Misaki grumbled. "Careful over here, Usui, I'll come back and clean it in a second." She informed him before disappearing out into the Café.

The boy blinked after her before returning to his work, until he remembered he still had no new orders yet, so he decided to clean up Misaki's mess. He tore off a paper towel from a roll above the sink, but turned around to see the president already coming into the kitchen.

"Wow." She was saying aloud with a tender smile on her face. "I don't think I've ever seen such a little kid drink so fast before!"

As she spoke, she stepped directly into the puddle of spilled milk from just a few moments ago. Usui was too late in catching her as she slipped and lost her balance.

But she did not simply fall to the ground; no, that would simply be too convenient.

Instead, Misaki slid and rammed her stomach full-on into the edge of the counter. With a rush of air, her breath left her lungs faster than she could keep up with and she slumped forward, hitting her head on the side of the counter on her way down. She keeled over on the ground, kneeling but hunched over almost all the way to the floor, one hand holding her head and the other her abdomen.

"Ayuzawa!" Usui rushed to her side immediately, but when he got to her, he was hesitant in making contact with her, fearful that he might cause her more pain.

She gasped painfully, her eyes squeezed shut in agony with tears forming at her lashes. Usui could no longer stand seeing her in such a state and not doing anything about it. He reached forward gingerly before gently resting one hand on her back. She continued to wheeze as though he had not even done anything, as though the pain was too great for her to feel anything else for the time being. "Ayuzawa…" he murmured her name softly, tracing circles on her back with his hand. "Just breathe." He soothed.

Finally, she seemed to be getting her breath back and she straightened a little, removing the hand from her stomach to the floor to help support herself.

"Ow…" she moaned. "My head is…throbbing…like mad…" she rasped unevenly, her eyes still closed in pain.

Usui slowly lifted his other hand and moved it to her stomach. He felt her jump at his touch but the pain in her head was too much to have her worrying about her stomach at the moment. He gently circled his hand around her waist, sensing her discomfort at first, until his touch felt calming to her and she relaxed.

The pain eventually began to ebb away, as though his touch absorbed it. Her frantic panting finally became slower and shallower and she let out one final, shaky exhale before she opened her golden eyes slightly. She looked slowly up at Usui, one hand still clasped on her temple as it sent waves of pain throughout her body. "Baka…Usui…" she huffed. "What are you doing…petting me like a cat?" she scoffed half-heartedly.

"Now, now, Prez," he continued his soothing motions on her back and stomach. "Don't you know it's a proven fact that if someone else rubs your stomach when it hurts, it will feel much better faster?"

"Hah…where did you hear that sort of thing?" she tried to laugh but it turned into a cough halfway through.

Then, the arm supporting her weight began to tremble and she fell sideways; right into Usui's lap. But she could honestly care less about her proximity to him at this point, because now she just felt extremely weak and dizzy. Her eyes closed once more without her consent, though she was still conscious.

Usui blinked down at her, the ever-so-tough-President now reduced to nothing more than the likes of an injured fawn on the side of the road. Her breathing was still shallow, but as he ran his hand through her hair and then over her side gently, she eventually opened her eyes once more. As though she had been asleep for a week, she groggily attempted to push herself up but collapsed back into Usui's lap seconds later.

"Hey, hey, Prez. You shouldn't move around just yet, you know. That fall looked and sounded like it hurt pretty bad." He scolded, his smile gentle yet his eyes serious. She blinked up at him in confusion until clarity sparked in her irises and she seemed to remember what had just happened in the past few minutes that had felt like hours.

"Ah…ugh, I'll definitely be feeling _that_ tomorrow." She mumbled. "Sorry…Usui." She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she realized her position.

"Why are you apologizing?" Usui chuckled. "You've done absolutely nothing wrong. You're just a little klutzy today is all." He continued rubbing her stomach gently.

"Today…Ah!" She gasped. "Th-That's-! I've got to get back to work!" she quickly tried to sit up again but the numbness in her head vanished automatically and a searing pain jolted through her body like lightning.

"Hey!" Usui swiftly reached forward and tenderly pulled her back down. "Didn't I tell you not to move around yet?" He asked almost threateningly, lowering his forehead to rest on top of hers. He could feel her heart leap in her chest an thump rapidly like a trapped rabbit. She blushed cherry-red and swallowed once.

"B-But…I've got to help out manager…today of all days especially…" she wheezed, flicking her golden eyes away from his piercing green ones.

But still he did not move.

"I told you to stay put, Prez." He leered.

She nodded once shakily before he finally lifted his head up once more.

Just then Satsuki entered the kitchen.

"Oh thank goodness there's not so many people left now!" She grinned. Then she froze when she saw the scene before her. "Ah…Wh-What? M-Misaki-chan? Usui-kun, what's wrong?" She stared down at her two part-time employees in horror.

"She slipped and fell and hit her head." Usui explained. "She's still too weak to move around just yet."

"Oh no! Misaki-chan, are you alright? Can you hear me?" The manager cried.

"Y…Yes. I'm fine." Misaki forced the words.

"Stop lying, Ayuzawa." Usui said, running his hand gently over her hair and she flinched when his fingers grazed her temple. "Are there still orders for me to cook?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. There's only a few people left in the Café and all of them are either finished or just chatting. Can't we move her to someplace more comfortable?" she wondered aloud. "I think the best place would be in the costume room. There's a couch there. Can you carry her, Usui-kun?"

"Of course." He agreed.

Slowly, he slid his arms underneath Misaki's limp form and lifted her up. She must have fallen asleep recently for she put up no arguments when he did so. He followed Satsuki into the costume room, where the dress-up-loving manager kept all of her outfits for the maids. He carefully laid Misaki down on the couch and the other woman looked on nervously. "I can take care of her." Usui reassured her. "I'll let you know if she needs anything." He smiled.

"Alright." Satsuki agreed unhappily. "Just make sure she's okay or I'll have to check her into a hospital." She said sternly before slipping out of the room.

Usui sat down on the floor beside the small couch and gently reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, making sure to avoid her injury. He then grasped her hand with his own and felt her fluttering pulse before tenderly lying his head on her stomach. He closed his eyes for a few moments, feeling her body rise and fall as she breathed and listening to the steady thumping of her heartbeat. Then, he felt her stir and he opened his eyes. Misaki moaned lightly before she too cracked her golden eyes open and her gaze rested upon him.

"Wh-What the hell do you think you're doing?" She shouted, her face once again flushed.

"Nothing." He replied with a smirk. "Just taking a little nap."

"Get off of me…you pervert." She huffed.

"I assume you're feeling better then?" he asked, lifting his head.

"You know what happens when you assume." She mumbled. "Uh…my head is still killing me, but it should go away after a good night's sleep." She concluded.

"Well your shift is almost over anyway." He informed her. "And even if it wasn't, you know Satsuki-san would never let you go back to work anyway. She wanted to call an ambulance before." Misaki's jaw dropped at that. "Plus, there's almost no one left in the Café anyway. So you should just rest."

"No." she said stubbornly. "As long as I can walk, I have to get home." She said, beginning to sit up. But Usui tightened his grip on her hand and pinned her back down.

"If you do that you'll only wind up collapsed in the street somewhere." He growled. "Besides, I said your shift was _almost_ over. So you should rest until then and then stay a bit later before you even think about going anywhere." The girl grimaced at him, trying to ponder an excuse or argument of some sort, but knew by now that nothing would work against him.

"F-Fine." She agreed heavily. "But if I fall asleep, you can't let me rest for more than twenty minutes, got it?" Even as she spoke, the authority in her voice was giving way to enervation.

"Sure thing, Ayuzawa." Usui smirked, locking eyes with her, and she finally laid her head back down. "Close your eyes and get some sleep for a bit." He told her, brushing her hair once more. She was too exhausted to snap any witty comments back at him, so she obeyed.

But she did not look as though she were resting, for her eyebrows were still furrowed, her shoulders were tense and her breathing was stiff, as though she were self-conscious. Usui grinned to himself and slowly moved up to her face-level. He then leaned over her and kissed her head, right where she had hit it. He felt her go even tenser than she already was, but once he removed his lips, her entire body relaxed and her breath came easier. She was soon fast asleep, and Usui watched her fondly for a fully twenty minutes before he was forced against his will to shake her shoulder and wake her.

Misaki woke slowly, then managed to push herself up all the way this time. "Did you have a good sleep?" The boy asked, interested.

"A…As good as any sleep can be after one's smashed their head against a counter." She mumbled. "But I can hardly even feel it anymore." She said aloud, sounding more shocked than she intended to let on.

"Well that's a relief." He whispered into her ear, leaning forward and kissing her softly on the forehead. Misaki blushed and was about to stutter for words when Satsuki appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, Misaki-chan you're finally up!" She squealed, delighted, as she rushed over to the couch and hugged her. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't hurt you did I?" the manager let go immediately with a worried expression on her face.

"Not at all." Misaki smiled. "I'm fine now. Thank you for worrying about me." As she spoke, her eyes met Usui's and he smiled back. "I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"Oh stop it!" Satsuki pouted. "Now, do you think you can get home alright?"

"I'll walk her." Usui jumped in.

Misaki scowled at him.

"Great. Thanks so much Usui-kun." Satsuki beamed.

He helped Misaki up when she was shaky on standing, but after a moment she had found her balance and he let her go to change. Once she emerged from the locker room, Satsuki sent them off and wished them goodnight, and they did likewise.

Misaki was silent the entire way home, yet she did stumble several times and Usui needed to support her. He kept one hand around her waist until they had reached her house, and she never objected. When he finally let go of her, she felt odd without his warm strengthening presence beside her.

"Again, sorry about today." She mumbled bashfully, suddenly finding great interest in the concrete ground.

"Even if I told you a million times there was nothing to apologize for, you'd do it anyway." He sighed with a smirk. "You sure you're all right?"

"Yes, Baka Usui." She exhaled. "And…thank you." She blushed.

Usui then leaned down and kissed her atop her head once more, his fingers dancing through her hair just above her shoulders, brushing against her neck. She remained where she was until he pulled away, whispering, "Any time, Prez" into her ear.

She turned around quickly and headed for her house, and he watched her until she got to the door and made sure she was okay. She turned back around to gaze at him for a moment. "Good night." She called softly, before turning back around and slipping inside.

"Good night, Ayuzawa." He replied as she closed the door.

Misaki had to stand there on the other side of the door for a moment to slow down her coursing heart rate.

She told herself that there was nothing special about him at all, but deep, deep down she secretly enjoyed these feelings.

She smiled a tiny bit as she called out a greeting to her mom and sister, knowing now that it was best not to cry over Spilled Milk.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it! :3 Thanks for reading, and look forward to my others!**

**Please review!**


End file.
